My Broken Heart
by Eowyn Organa
Summary: Oneshot. As Padme lays dying, she remembers the last time she saw Anakin...


A/N: I just had to write this, because I've been on a Star Wars high ever since I rented Episode III and watched it four times. (My mom bought it for Christmas already, so I can't buy it. GAHHHHH!) Anyway, when I watched this scene again, I just KNEW I had to put this in Padmé's POV. It just called to me and said, "WRITE ME!" So I obeyed the all mighty Episode III and wrote it. I hope you enjoy.

**My Broken Heart**

Ani…How that name used to fill me with happiness. How I would smile when ever I would think of him, laugh like a young girl in love whenever he was near. How my heart would swell with joy whenever I was with him.

But now…so many things have changed. Gone are the days when Ani was my comfort, my protector, my safe haven, keeping me away from the pain and anguish of the world. I can no more bury myself in his embrace, letting his words and touch make me believe everything would be all right.

Nothing will ever be all right. Ever again.

How could this have happened? How could my joy be so quickly turned into sorrow? Laughter so easily turned to tears? Why did the days of love leave for days of hate?

All I wanted was love. It's all I wanted for a long time. Ani's love. But, I never considered at what cost I'd get his love. I never thought about how many would suffer, how many would be turned to hate, how much the galaxy could change because he gave me his love, and I returned it.

No matter how many tears I shed, or how many times I wish for the past to be different, it will not change. The mistakes of the past are what form the horror of the present.

But, is love a mistake? How could love have been a mistake?

Something so wonderful is in fact something evil? I will never understand.

But, as I lie here dying, I know that something wonderful caused something evil. It was my fault for everything. It's my fault he's this way, my fault the republic fell, that the galaxy is ruled by evil.

Because Ani did it all for me…he told me that this was all for me.

And I can't live with that…I can't bear know that the good man that was my husband…changed into that monster because of me…

Because I loved him…

* * *

The ship landed at Mustafar. All through the trip, I tried not thinking about what Obi-Wan had said. That Anakin had turned to the dark side…that he had killed younglings…but, how could it be true? I had just seen Anakin a day ago, and I knew, he was still the same, good man I had always known. 

That was my first thought. _How can it be true?_ I knew it couldn't be…If it hadn't been Obi-Wan telling me, I wouldn't have believed it. But it was Obi-Wan…and I knew he wouldn't lie to me.

_How can it be true?_

I rested my head in my hand, thinking this over. Over and over the two battled in my head. _It can't be…but Obi-Wan wouldn't lie…_

_How can it be true?_

My eyes glanced out the window to the fiery world of Mustafar, and I saw a figure running to the landing platform. I didn't even need to guess. I knew who it was. _Ani!_

I abandoned my internal argument, and ran towards him, feeling joy once again at being in those arms again. Those arms which were my comfort. But my joy was quelled by one thought. _How can it be true?_

"I saw your ship." He said, his voice sounding happy at being with me. He hugged me closer, and in that instant, I knew that it couldn't be true. There was no way Ani would do such a thing, not if he was being like this…It wasn't true at all.

"Anakin…" I murmured as he pulled back to study my face, I looking back into his. He looked a little worn, just a bit, like he had been in a small battle. But his face didn't show it. He looked so glad I was with him. So glad…

"What are you doing out here?" he asked, his face shifting to concern.

I replied, "I was so worried about you!" The breath felt caught in my throat. "Obi-Wan told me…_terrible _things!"

Suddenly, my loving husband's voice and facial expression changed. From one of loving, to almost…anger. Or at the very least, annoyance. "What _things_?" he demanded, with a bit stronger force than he had used in our previous conversation.

That strong voice made me shiver ever so slightly. I had never seen him act like that when the subject of Obi-Wan came up. My voice quivered, and I knew tears were welling up in my eyes. "H-he said…that you…turned to the dark side!" My breathing wavered at this, shaking continued. "That you…killed younglings!"

Anakin sighed, and he assured me, in a whisper. "Obi-Wan is trying to turn you against me."

I couldn't believe that. _Obi-Wan…trying to turn me against Ani? _I knew that wasn't true. Obi-Wan was a good friend. I had to convince Ani of that. "He cares about us." I assured him.

Now his voice became sharp, and angry. At me. "_Us?"_ he demanded, frightening me more.

I nodded, trying not to wonder about that look of anger in his blue eyes. "He knows. He wants to help us."

Suddenly, Ani started smiling almost insanely, as if musing with the idea of Obi-Wan actually helping us. Again, a warning signal flashed in my mind. I knew, despite how I tried to ignore it, that something wasn't right…

But I had to stop these thoughts. I knew, with the right words, he'd be back to what he's ever been. "Ani," I murmured, "All I want is your love."

He insisted. "Love won't save you Padmé, only my new powers can do that."

I felt my heart sink. I knew it. It was all true…all of what Obi-Wan had said was true. Every bit of it. He kept talking about powers, and saving me, but I never really understood what he would do for them…what he would do for me…the tears threatened to spill. "At what cost?" I begged, pleading Ani to come back to my loving husband. "You're a good person. Don't do this!"

His blue eyes flashed dangerously. Determined. "I won't lose you the way I lost my mother." My heart sank even lower, and I felt the reality of his insanity as he said, "I am becoming more powerful than any Jedi has ever dreamed of! And I'm doing it for you. To protect you."

I was so frightened and scared. He had done all of this, gone to the dark side, killed younglings…because of me. All because of me. "Come away with me!" I said, embracing him, begging for something to bring him back. "Help me raise our child. Leave everything behind while we still can!" But, in my heart, I knew that wouldn't work. Running away never solved anything. I knew, all our dreams, our hopes for ourselves, the baby, were shattered.

He told me so himself. "Don't you see? We don't have to run away anymore!" A twisted smile worked up his face, making me horrified by the monster he had become. "I am more powerful than the chancellor!" I started backing away, not feeling safe anymore in those arms. "I can over throw him!" Ani went on, making me even more terrified. "And together, you and I can rule the galaxy! Make things the way we want them to be!"

He extended his hand towards me, begging me to take it. Begging me to join him in this power. Begging me to help overthrow the chancellor, and rule the galaxy unjustly.

He was no more Ani. Anakin was gone. This man, who claimed he was my husband, who claimed he loved me, was a power-lusting monster.

I felt a tear roll down my cheek in the horror of it all. "I don't believe what I'm hearing…Obi-Wan was right…" He was right all along… "You've changed!"

He was angry. At me. Something he had never done. "I don't want to hear any more about Obi-Wan! The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!" He threatened me.

I kept backing away, wishing this would all stop. "I don't know you anymore…Ani, you're breaking my heart! You're going down a path I can't follow!" I felt another tear flow down my cheek.

He looked at me dangerously. "Because of Obi-Wan?"

"Because of what you've done!" I cried. "Because of what you plan to do!" I tried to bring him back. "Stop, stop now! I love you!" I cried and pleaded with my heart.

He suddenly turned away and shouted, "Liar!"

I turned and saw Obi-Wan getting off the ship. He had followed me. Followed me so he could kill Ani. And Anakin wouldn't believe me. "No!" I screamed.

"You're with him!" he yelled. "You brought him here to kill me!"

I suddenly felt a tightness around my throat. I grabbed at it, feeling myself choking. Anakin was choking me, hurting me. "Anakin…" I begged, with what little breath I had.

"Let her go, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

He didn't. It was hard to breathe, my vision going hazy. I knew, Anakin, the only man I've ever loved, was going to kill me.

I barely heard Obi-Wan yell, "Let her go!"

Suddenly, I could breathe. The shock of it all, the pain, I fell on the ground, the last thing I saw before blacking out was Anakin, my husband, the man I loved, the man who now was this monster, twisted because of me, looking at Obi-Wan with a look of hate.

* * *

Anakin…he's gone. The man that was Anakin, is gone. I don't know what monster came to take his place, but I know that is not Ani. Ani was too kind, too good. But he was changed. 

Changed by his desire to protect me.

It is all my fault.

And I can't live…knowing that I made him changed. That I was the one responsible for altering the fate of the galaxy.

Ani may be gone, but I know…still…there is hope…

Somehow, there must be, there has to be…

Somewhere, I know there is still Ani inside of him…

"Obi-Wan…there is good in him…I know…that there's still…"

* * *

A/N: Sad, I know. But Episode III gets me in a tragedy mood…Anyway, what did you think? This was sort of to get me back into the POV mood. 

I'm going to do a POV of Anakin from eps I, II, and III. It's going to be all about his relationship with Padmé, and how it fell apart from the Dark Side and stuff like that. I hope that if you liked this, you'll read!


End file.
